


Work and No Play

by RainbowArches



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Kate, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sub Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has something that Kate wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work and No Play

Kate breezed into his office like she owned it, no doubt charming Maria into disobeying his orders not to let her in. He was getting the impression that it was less to do with charm and more to do with conspiracy. She didn’t sit, so she was in purely business mode, no messing around. That was the thing about Unit- they weren’t spies. They all had tells which Nick figured out quickly and played with. But that was the thing about Kate. She shared his motives and ideologies and stubbornness. And he probably had tells which she must have figured out by now too. He put his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands, smiling sweetly. “Hi, honey.”

“Shut up, Nick. You know why I’m here. Let’s just cut to the chase.”

“Have a seat. Tea?”

“Stop playing games. Tell me why I’m here. I know you know.”

Nick lounged in his chair and smirked at her. “You’re flushing. Makes you look… suggestive. Suggest something.”

Kate planted her hands on his desk and leaned forward, dead serious. “Tell. Me. Why. I’m. Here.”

He knew better, he really did. But… “You came all this way. And you’re upset. I must have something you want. Something you need. Something I’m not gonna give you unless you ask nice.”

Kate stood up straight, meaning some other kind of business now. Should he be frightened? “I don’t do the asking, remember? I do the telling. And I’m telling you, give me the tesseract. I know you have it, I know what it can do, and I know what will happen if it remains in your hands. It belongs with me.”

Nick latched onto exactly one thing in that list. “How do you know what will happen? Did the Doctor show you?”

“No. I know you. I know you don’t want to doom the planet and you’ve been doing a pretty good job so far-“

“You’re sweet.”  
“-but face it, you’re an idiot. You’ll poke and prod, piss someone off, and sooner or later, someone’s going to come looking for their toy.”

Nick was paranoid by nature and it didn’t help that Kate was always right. “You know what would make my job easier? You know what would be the perfect substitute for the weapons I keep collecting?”

“I know where you’re going with this and my answer will always be-“

“The Doctor.”

“-no.”

“Even just some information-“

“No. If he wants anything to do with you, he’ll meet you. I won’t make myself the go-between. I’ve got enough on my plate.”

“You’ve got a time machine!”

“It’s called a tardis-“

“Stupid name.”

“And it doesn’t stay with me. We’ve been over this. This is about the tesseract, which you have, which you need to give to me.”

“Trade?”

“No. Give me the tesseract. Let me do my job.”

“I’m trying to do mine, Kate.”

“And I’m trying to help. Now be a good boy.”

Nick’s heart skipped a beat. He watched hopefully as a smirk tried to form on her face. “What do I get if I’m good?”

“Tut tut. You know better than to ask.” She sauntered around his desk until she was standing in front of him. She held his chin firmly, her thumb sliding over his lip. “You know what happens if you don’t behave.” She leaned down as if to kiss him. “Are you going to behave?”

She was using that voice and her eyes were doing that thing. Nick couldn’t think straight. Arousal was clouding his brain. “No.”

“Hm. Shame.” Suddenly the mood was gone. She pushed it away as she dropped the tone and her hand from his chin, striding to the door like nothing happened.

Nick sighed, disappointed but not surprised. “Wait.”

She stopped at the door and waited for him to join her. “Look, I’m sorry. I know I’m being unprofessional. But you can’t have the tesseract. And I can’t have the Doctor, I know. Because we’re good at our jobs, not because I’m insubordinate and you’re a control freak.”

Kate smiled properly for the first time since she’d walked in. “Good boy. Well done.”

He took her hand. “I miss you sometimes.”

“I know. But there’s a reason we don’t do this anymore.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.”

She kissed him, a friendly peck on the lips, and left. Nick sighed, composed himself, and went back to work.


End file.
